¡No soy Gay!
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Tras el asesinato de su padre, la familia Everdeen ha emigrado al distrito doce, ahora Katniss para evitar tanta sospecha decide cambiar de atuendo y nombre, consiguiendo un trabajo en el quemador donde conocerá a nada más y nada menos que Peeta Mellark. Regalo para mi queridísima Robyn Raven por inicio de año :)


**_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins :)_**

* * *

Su cabello no era precisamente hermoso, era largo y los mechones de cabello se le escapaban. Su padre decía que era porque eran tan rebeldes como ella.

Su peinado siempre había sido de una trenza. Una larga trenza. Su madre la había peinado hasta los diez años.

Ella no era de llorar y menos por cosas sencillas pero le dolía deshacerse de su cabello. Paso las tijeras una, otra y otra vez, varias ocasiones hasta que lo tuvo cortado al estilo niño. No le gustaba su nueva apariencia pero era con lo que tenía que vivir.

Era de saber que en todos los distritos en cualquier trabajo era para los hombres para las mujeres seguía sin haber mucha oportunidad. En el distrito once le iba bien todo porque su padre iba siempre con ella cuando llevaban caza (que era ilegal por cierto).

Su padre había fallecido hacía un mes. Aún le costaba recordar por qué… ¿Por qué él?

Prim duerme plácidamente sobre la vieja cama, su cabello ha crecido demasiado y en más de una ocasión Katniss pensó en cortárselo para que así nadie supiera quienes eran pero era tan bonito que no pudo. Su madre estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, recordando una vez más.

Katniss saco la venda que tenía guardada y se la coloco sobre sus pechos, se la ajusto hasta que le dolió, tuvo que suspirar varias veces para recuperar el aire perdido, se vistió como un chico con una playera y un pantalón negro, agradecía en esos momentos que no tuviera un rostro bonito con el cuál ser identificada rápidamente como una mujer.

Y salió de casa en busca de un nuevo trabajo.

* * *

—¡Vamos chico! —Gritó la mujer del panadero— ¡Se supone que les pagamos para que los traigan en cuanto les llamamos! Hasta mis ineptos hijos son más rápidos que tú. Ponlos sobre la mesa —gruño y la vio sacar unas monedas—. Son dos monedas menos por la tardanza, si Sae quiere que se le pagué bien llega más rápido —y siendo grosera tiro las monedas sobre el piso.

Katniss cerró los ojos, contuvo el aliento y un insulto para esa mujer que era demasiado grosera.

—Disculpa a mi madre —dijo otra voz.

—Tú voz dice lo contrario —contestó.

—¿Acaso eres identificadora de voces? —Aquello hizo reír a Katniss—. Peeta —le extendió la mano.

—Kat —se cayó—. Cato.

—¿Cato?

—Es un sobrenombre. Lo siento pero no acostumbro a darles mi nombre a personas que no conozco.

—Pues yo te conozco muy bien —Katniss abrió los ojos como platos… ¿cómo era que…? Peeta rió—, no te conozco a ti, tus gustos, ni nada de eso—. Sólo que te he visto en varias ocasiones y no diciendo palabras muy dulces.

—¡PEETA!

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Sin despedirse salió de la puerta. Escucho más gritos adentró y supo que la señora Mellark se había dado cuenta que faltaba un costal de harina. Ella había llegado temprano y sabía que la señora Mellark había alterado el reloj.

De regresó al quemador empezó a silbar una de las tantas melodías que su padre había silbado.

Como capricho sacó a dar una vuelta a Prim por la plaza del distrito doce, ahora tenía suficientes monedas para consentirla en algo.

* * *

—Fresa —le dijo al hombre que repartía helados—. Gracias.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Cato.

—Hasta luego —dijo Katniss tratando de sonar como un chico.

—¿Por qué te llaman Cato? —preguntó la inocente Prim—. Tu nombre es Katniss.

—Es un apodo de mi trabajo.

—Fácil pudieron llamarte Kat —comió de su helado—. ¿Y porque te vistes como niño?

—Para no ensuciar mi ropa de niña.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—¡Cato! —Escuchó la voz de Peeta—. Hola.

—Hola Peeta —deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana no dijera nada.

—Es Kat —rió—. Cato.

—Es mi hermana, se llama Prim.

—Un gusto conocerte —le tendió la mano—. Soy Peeta Mellark.

—¡El hijo del panadero! —chilló—. Deberíamos ir alguna vez a comprar pan.

—Encantado las atenderá.

¿Las? ¿Acaso…?

—Queda mejor la expresión, "les atenderé"

—Mejor.

* * *

Katniss se paró a medio camino. Los costales de harina la estaban matando.

—Tal vez si los inclinaras se te haría más fácil —escucho la voz de Peeta—, si los llevas así de costado es lo que hace ser más pesados.

—Es fácil decirlo porque tú eres hombre —se quejó.

—¿Y tú eres medio hombre?

Katniss se quedó callada.

—En cuestión de que tú tienes cuerpo de hombre —Peeta frunció el ceño, Katniss sintió ganas de golpearse—, me refiero a que tú tienes músculos —se mordió el labio—. Tú si tienes forma —Peeta seguía serio—. Tú tienes más masa corporal que yo, yo estoy toda _tilica._

—Claro. Te veo después.

Katniss sabía que lo había abochornado. Por dios, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Y porque se fijaba tanto en eso?

—Chico —el señor Mellark le habló cuando estaba por salir—. ¿Quieres ganarte unas monedas extras? Lo único que tienes que hacer es llenarme los cuencos con la harina.

—¿Y porque no le pide ayuda a sus hijos? —espero no sonar grosera pero no quería encontrarse con la esposa de él.

—Lamentablemente no están —dijo con una sonrisa—, así que por eso te lo pido. Pero si tienes algún plan, te puedes retirar.

—¿Dónde se encuentran esos cuencos?

Estar en la panadería Mellark era una tortura. Todo olía delicioso. Esperaba que con el pago del Señor Mellark pudiera comprar una rebanada para su hermana.

—Deberías rellanar ese cuenco —vio a Peeta acercarse a ella.

Katniss estuvo a punto de irse hasta atrás ante lo que estaba viendo. Peeta lleno de harina, sus ojos azules la veían fijamente, la camisa que llevaba se le ajustaba perfectamente. Katniss nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre.

—Gracias por el dato —tosió—. Ahora mismo lo lleno.

—Eres un hombre muy curioso, Cato. ¿No vivías en el distrito doce, verdad?

—No.

—¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿Sabes que es ilegal emigrar a otro distrito? El presidente Snow lo deja muy en claro.

—¿Y me vas acusar?

—La gente en el distrito dice que eres familiar de Gale Hawthorne, ¿sabes quién es él?

—Sí.

—Son idénticos. Aunque Gale tiene más cuerpo de hombre que tú —Katniss se sonrojó— y más músculos que yo.

—No sé qué rayos tiene que ver el físico aquí.

—Todas las mañanas antes que despierten todos —susurró—, salgo a correr al bosque. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme alguna vez?

Y fue así como durante tres semanas Katniss salió a correr al bosque con Peeta.

Se sentía nuevamente como en el distrito once, aunque en el doce era más seguro correr, dado que ahí nadie entraba. Todas las mañanas ambos terminaban con una gran sonrisa al terminar la carrera.

El martes era cuando más convivía con Peeta, dado que era el día en que se encargaba de llenar los cuencos de harina.

—Todos los días saludo a los clientes.

—Pero no son tus amigos.

—No. ¿Y tú tenías amigos en el distrito once?

—Calla —susurró—. No quiero que tus hermanos sepan de dónde vengo. ¿Y si me delatan? —Peeta se acercó a ella.

—No te van a delatar, ¿vale?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tengo una hermana que proteger —sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—, ella es todo lo que me importa. Y no…

Pronto se encontró en los brazos de Peeta, se aferró a él cómo nunca más lo había hecho con su madre, consciente de que se estaba debilitando lo empujo y salió huyendo de la panadería.

* * *

—Sae, por favor —suplicó Katniss—. Dame el trabajo de otro.

—Pensé que entregar en la panadería te iba bien.

—No soporto a la señora Mellark.

—Entonces has aguantado muy bien estos tres meses. Nadie ha durado como tú, hasta hace poco sus hijos seguían viniendo por la harina…

—Pues que regresen.

—Chico —le apunto con la vieja cuchara que sostenía—. Te voy a dar está semana para que recapacites.

Y como no recapacito ahora se encargaba de llevarle botellas de licor al vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Era otra persona desagradable, apenas y lo toleraba.

Extrañaba terminar toda manchada de harina, el olor del licor no lo soportaba.

* * *

A los tres días se encontró con Peeta cuando iba a entrar en el quemador.

—No has ido a correr —le dijo.

—Hola a ti también.

—¿Fue por lo del otro día? Te debo una disculpa si…

—¡NO! No fue eso, simplemente ya no puedo estar cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué no? Creí que éramos buenos amigos. Olvidemos lo de hace días. Salgamos mañana a correr —tomo un mechón de cabello y lo coloco tras su oreja—, tu cabello está creciendo —Peeta retiró la mano con rapidez—, te veo mañana.

* * *

—Me gusta el amanecer —dijo cuando iban de regresó a la cerca— pero no tanto como el atardecer. Me gusta mirar por mi ventana cuando el sol va descendiendo, los colores se mezclan y aparece un hermoso anaranjado —Katniss frunció el ceño—. ¿Algún color especial?

—El verde.

—¿Claro, fuerte, oscuro?

—El verde en general.

—¿Por qué renunciaste con nosotros? Creí que te estaba yendo bien con nosotros, además de que mi padre te pagaba un extra.

—A escondidas de tu madre.

—Nunca te quejaste. ¿Hice algo que te molestará?

—No.

—¿Y entonces porque te alejas?

Estaban demasiado cerca, Katniss tenía que irse a la de ya pero Peeta sostuvo tu mano.

—¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo…?

—No, déjame ir.

—¿Por qué te comportas como si tuvieras miedo de mí? No te haré daño, Cato —cerró su mano sobre la de ella—. No tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Lo sé…

Y antes de que ella se soltará. Peeta la besó.

Duro poco porque pronto recordó que era un chico.

—¡Eres gay!

—Cato yo —Peeta estaba tan sorprendido como ella—. No era mi intención, no soy gay… yo… —sin encontrar palabras se alejó de ella.

* * *

Katniss no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama.

Eso venía confirmando sus sospechas. Aunque Peeta lo negará. ¡Estaba segura que le gustaban los hombres!

Todas esas semanas él pensó que ella no lo miraba pero lo hacía. Siempre lo miraba fijamente, le ayudaba cuando lo ocupaba y que lo invitará al bosque…

¡Dios!

Iba a ponerse a vomitar.

No podía ver a Peeta de la misma manera. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse mal por no poder decirle a Peeta que era mujer, quizás para quitarle la culpa.

* * *

—Quiero que sepas que no soy gay —dijo cuando apenas abrió la puerta.

—Muchas veces…

—No sé porque. Te lo juro, siempre trate de…

—¿Te quedaste sin palabras? —preguntó—. Tú siempre tienes palabras en tu boca.

—Lo sé pero no sé porque me siento tan extraño estando contigo, te lo juró Cato. No soy Gay. No me gustan los hombres.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Yo te gusto?

Guardo silencio.

—Me gusta estar contigo, jamás me había sentido así con mis amigos.

—Eso demuestra que hay posibilidad de…

—¡No soy gay, Cato! A veces te veo como si fueras una mujer, me gustas mucho, besarte fue tan… —se llevó las manos a la cara—. Olvida todo, todo lo que te he dicho. No puedo con esto.

—Katniss —dijo cuando él estuvo a punto de salir de su casa—. Katniss es mi verdadero nombre.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola Robyn! Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque le has quitado la envoltura a tu regalo e.e Buen inició de año e.e**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo para ti, y es que fue muy emocionante e,e le cambie algunas cosas a según me pedía tu petición pero si a mi me gusto, probablemente a ti no, porque tu dices que todo me gusta a mí xD**_

 _ **¡Y aún nos queda otro intercambio!**_

 ** _¡Te quiero mucho!_**


End file.
